The Next Star
by yondaime-kun
Summary: SasuSaku Sakura Haruno is a student from Japan who wants to be part of the Kaleido stage crossover 3rd story. please review and don't flame. constructive criticism is fine title thanks to purplerox's brother
1. Chapter 1

Yondaime-kun: I'm still doing the HinaNaru fic. But now, I want to try a SasuSaku fic. It's a mix between Kaleido Star and Naruto. However, there will be OC's and there are only two. First chapter only.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto, Kaleido Star, and any books used. Only things that I own are Kari and Ji (Other Characters).

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

**"Inner Sakura"**

Hi everyone. My names Haruno Sakura, I'm fifteen years old and I start junior high at the Academy that I go to in Tokyo, Japan. I'm part of the kendo team at my school. I dislike people who hate me for my hair color. Yes, that's right. My hair color, you see, my hair color is pink. Which by the way is unnatural, so people insult that. As well as my forehead because it's huge to some people. Really it's not that huge. Well, to some people it is, but that's not the point. My dream is to become the next Kaleido Star like Miss Kurenai. She's so great when she's on the stage. I decided on this when I first saw her in Alice in Wonderland. Her performance was so beautiful. When I saw her, I was in awe. I just couldn't believe it. I of course saw this when I was a little kid with my parents. Two years later, however, my father died from heart failure and my mother was all alone. When I turned fourteen, my mother had cancer so I really could do nothing about this. She died two days before my fifteenth birthday. So, I now live with my foster parents in Japan.

"Kari," I said, "I want to go to Kaleido Stage in America."

Kari, my foster mom said, "No Sakura, you're still too young."

"This is my dream. I want to do this."

"Listen to Kari," said Ji, he's my foster father, "She's right."

"I just want to go and experience this. Listen, if I don't make it, I'll quit my dream and go to the Academy to study. I'll also go to college to become a doctor." That's right, a doctor. That's what my foster folks want.

After I said this, the two looked at each other and allowed me to go. 'Yes,' I thought, 'I'm going to become the next kaledio star.'

**"You got that right girl,"** said Inner me. Yes, I've got an inner personality. She's very annoying at times but she gives me great advice on things that are wrong.

'Well,' I thought, 'Let's get going.'

Later that night, I began to pack up my things that I'll need because I sent out my registration form to go to kaleido stage. My dream will finally come true. I hope.

The next morning, I went over to the gymnasium near the school where people do gymnastic routines. I haven't done this in ages so, I'm pretty nervous now. So, I walk in to find the place with gym bars and everything. I went to the desk to ask the person there if there was a person to over see my training. The lady said yes, so, another lady came out and helped up onto the bar. I began to do some of my old routines that I forgot. The lady was surprised by what I could do. So, I told her that I used to do gymnastics and that I'm trying out for kaleido stage. She then in return said, "You'll still need to practice. So, I'll help you out for the next week."

"Thank you," I said in return, "I hope to enter the stage and prove that I'm the best."

"You've got that right."

So, for the next five hours, I practiced my routines that I'll use for the kaledio stage. Next, I decided to go ice-skating because for some weird reason, I felt like it. So, I go in to the desk and ask for a pair of ice skates. The lady agreed and I began to skate. The music began to play and I felt motivated by it. So, I began to go around in a circle, but I fell about eight to nine times. Each time however, I got back up and tried again. That took me about another five hours and then it was time to go home.

At dinner that night, Ji and Kari talked to me about what my plans were for what I was doing to prepare myself. I then said, "I'm going to go ice-skating and to the gym to review some moves that I need to work on. I might also get some roller blades so that I could practice my skating if there is no ice."

"That's nice," said Kari, "I'm glad that you've finally found something that you'll put effort in."

"I know," said Ji, "I wish you the best of luck if you get accepted and I also want you to keep up on your kendo. You'll never know when it'll come in handy."

"Hai," I said, "I'll try my hardest and I will succeed. I'll never give up. So, thank you for giving me this opportunity. I hope to be able to actually join the stage. So, thank you."

The next morning, I got up and went to the blade shop where they had roller blades and I got myself a pair. I also saw a skateboard so I figured, why not? I got that and then I went to get a new katana. Why? Well, because I still need to practice my moves with the sword of course and also I'll need it if I can't get into kaledio stage. I'm so happy about this.

After I got my stuff, I went to the gym for about four hours so that I could do my moves and the woman there helped me out a lot. Next, I went ice-skating because I wanted to improve on how I skate. So, I learned how to do a spin in the air and another thing that I could stand on one leg and the other in the air. To me of course, it was still hard and I was still having trouble.

So, for the next three weeks, I kept practicing and I learned new things. My skateboarding was improving and so was my roller-skating. I was so happy when I was finally able to learn a few more things about ice-skating and gymnastics. Yes! I'm ready to go.

When I got home that night, Kari gave me a note that was from kaledio stage telling me to come to the auditions that were held in about two more weeks. Awesome, I so can't wait to go. So, I turned to Kari and asked, "Can I leave tomorrow?"

"Why," she asked.

"Because, I want to get used to the American environment and to be able to get used to how things go around there."

"Of course, I'll ask Ji when he gets home."

"Ask me what," said Ji as he opened the door to the kitchen.

"Sakura wants to leave tomorrow instead of two days before the auditions. She got accepted into auditions."

Ji turned to me and said, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," I said, "I'm glad that you accept this. I might not be home for a long time if I make it. So, I want to say goodbye and that to celebrate, we can go to that one fancy restaurant…"

"How about we get ramen?"

"Fine with me."

So, that night, we went to eat ramen at the famous ramen stand that Ayame and her father ran. They've got the best ramen in Japan and it's really good. The miso ramen is the best. Ok so, actually, all their ramen is the best. Ayame asked me where I was going because my folks looked pretty sad and I said that I was going to America to become the next Kaleido star. "I'm so excited about it too," I said.

"I see," said Ayame and so she gave me a packet saying that if I ever want ramen, that she'll send it over by mail. In return I said, "Thank you, you really don't have to do this."

"Nonsense," she said, "It's the least I can do that my all time favorite person is leaving. Besides, you were our best customer. So, it's the least that we can do. I hope you come to visit the next time you come here."

"I will. Don't worry about it. I'll come back here even when I'm a big Kaleido star."

"I wish you luck then."

After we ate, Ji, Kari, and I went home so that I could a get night's sleep before my three o'clock plane flight to America. 'Man,' I thought, 'I can't believe that I'm leaving my home behind and travel to new places.'

**"You got that right girl,"** said Inner me.

'Great, you're back. Again.'

**"What do you mean by that?"**

'It's what I mean. You're back to annoy me.'

**"Well, it's my job. I'm joking."**

'I'll see you in the morning.'

**"Yep."**

In my dream, I was standing on the Kaleido stage swing on the trapeze bars, flying in the air doing flips. Next to me was Miss Kurenai doing maneuvers with Mr. Asuma, her partner. I was so professional at this and I had a partner too. I couldn't tell who he was, but I didn't really care. All I cared about was my acrobatic moves and moves that I made up. It was so cool until I heard my alarm clock rang. 'Stupid alarm clock,' I thought, 'I was in a good dream too.'

**"Sure you were,"** said Inner me, **"Anyways, it's time for you to go. You do know that you've got to say goodbye to all of the other people that helped you?"**  
'I know. I also promised Ayame that I would stop by her ramen stand too to pick up a week supply of ramen.'

**"You do know that you need to eat other stuff besides ramen right?"**

'I know. But, still, it's only until I know how the food taste in America. I'm really excited.'

So, I got up out of my bed and did my usual routine. I then ran down the stairs, grabbed toast, and ran out the door. With my shoes of course and after that, I went to the gym and the ice-skating rank to say thank you to my sensei's who helped me out and they returned said that they were fine with helping me and wished me good luck.

At 1:30, Ji, Kari, and I went to the airport so that I would be there in time for the plane to take off. I was sacred of leaving, but excited at the same time. I said goodbye to Kari and Ji, and then I ran off to the plane so that I could leave to America.

The plane took off at 3:00, which was the time it was supposed to leave, and I was happy about that as well. I just can't wait to reach America.

At 4:15, I made it to America where I showed my passport to the guard and they let me through. They then pointed to the exit where I went to the place where bags moved around. When I saw mine, I picked it up and walked out of the airport. I saw some stores that looked interesting on the way to Kaleido stage and then I saw a restaurant that had pizza. 'I wonder what pizza taste like,' I thought.

**"You never know," **said Inner me, **"why don't you try some?"**

'I think I will.' After I thought this, I went to see if I had some American money and I did. Which was good by the way and I found that I had quite a bit. So, I actually had enough to by pizza and a credit card that I could use if I needed to get to a hotel. But first, pizza to eat and then a hotel, but that's if I don't find Kaleido stage by sunset. Which by the way, I hope that I do, but for now, a hotel will do.

So, I saw a restaurant that had pizza and I went to eat. I asked the waiter what type of pizzas they had and he named them all. Boy were there a lot and I decided to go with cheese because I didn't know what pizza tasted like and boy was it good. I then asked him if there were any job openings until next week. He then asked, "Why would you need a job until next week?"

"Oh," I said, "you see, I plan on joining Kaleido stage and I'm excited."

"I see," he said as he sat down, "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Japan."

"That's interesting."

"I know."

"Well, I wish you good luck and I do hope that you make it," he then stood up and said, "Bye then."

"Yep. You too."

"By the way, what's your name?"  
"Sakura Haruno."

"Later Sakura. Oh, and I'm Kenji (OC). I hope to see you around."

"You too."

"If you do make it, can you tell when you start performing?"

"Sure."

I then left to find Kaleido stage when this guy came and stole my stuff. I look at the guy as he ran and yelled, "Hey. Don't touch my stuff."

As I yelled, I pulled out my skates and skated after the guy. 'That jerk,' I thought, 'he stole my stuff. He'll pay.'

**"That's right,"** said Inner me, **"He'll pay."**

I jerked out of my thoughts as I skated toward the guy and of course, he just had to go through a crowd. So, I jumped up onto of some outside umbrellas and practiced some of my routines. I was so mad right now and people just looked at me in awe. I felt so proud of myself too. I'm the greatest.

A few minutes later, I bumped into this old guy who asked, "Is your name Sakura Haruno?"

"Yea," I said, "how do you know my name?"

"I'm Sartoubi, the boss of Kaleido stage."

"Oh. My bad, but your guy over there stole my stuff and…"

"He was just bringing them to Kaleido stage."

"Oh. My bad."

So, I got in his convertible and he drove to Kaleido stage where I was in awe. It looked so beautiful. Just like before. I then thought, 'Wow, I can't believe this is where I'll be working?'

**"I know,"** said Inner me, **"This is just awesome."**

The boss and I finally entered Kaleido stage where I'll begin to fulfill my dream, of being the best Kaleido star and to surpass Miss Kurenai.

Yondaime-kun: that was my first chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it please review and don't flame and I'll update my other HinaNaru story. Until next time Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Yondaime-kun: hello and welcome to the 2nd chapter. I can't wait to start this chapter.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto, Kaleido star, and any books used.

**"Inner Sakura"**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

I looked at the boss and he showed me into the stage. So, I walked in with him and the boss said, "You must be from Japan Sakura. Am I right?"  
"Yeah," I said, "I am. I'm so excited to be here right now. Actually, this is a dream for me really."

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

After I said that, he led me to my new sleeping quarters where my stuff was. So, here I was, alone in a strange room. I looked around and thought, 'I'm finally here.'

**"That's right,"** said Inner Sakura,** "We're finally here at Kaleido stage. Our dream better come true. Wait, it will come true so forget it."**

'Let's just get unpacked and grab some lunch why don't we.'

**"Actually, it's dinner. But, believe what you want to believe."**

I started to unpack when there was a knock on the door. So, I opened it up and I saw two girls standing there. One had two buns on her head and the other had blue hair. I saw them and I said, "Hi. My name's Sakura Haruno and you are?"

"Oh," said the bun girl, "I'm Tenten Ki and that's Hinata Hyuuga."

"It's nice to meet you," said Hinata shyly.

"You too," I said, "Do you want to come in?"

"Yes," they both said.

So, I brought Hinata and Tenten in and I said, "I'm sorry about the mess, you see, I just moved here."

"Really," said Tenten, "Where from?"

"Japan."

"Wow," said Hinata shyly, "What part?"

"Tokyo."

"That's so cool," said Tenten, "I really want to go there as a trip you know. But, I can't so that's why I joined Kaleido stage, so that I could travel."

"Yea," said Hinata quietly, "I joined so that I could prove my family that I'm not scared of anything. Why did you join, Sakura?"

"Well," I said, "I joined because I really wanted to be able to work with Miss Kurenai in a routine act together. It'll be so awesome to actually do that and plus, it was my dream since I was a child."

"Wow," said Tenten, "You must have worked very hard to get here?"

"Yep. I trained everyday of the week and I still do. By the way, is there an ice-skating place here?"

"Yea. Why?"

"I want to see how my new ice-skates work."

"You ice-skate," asked Hinata.

"Yeah. But I actually just started."

"That's so cool."

"Oh I know. By the way, do you two want to show me around?"

"Sure," said Tenten.

After Tenten, Hinata, and I acquainted with each other, we went in search of the ice-rink. Of, course, the first few minutes, we were lost until we got pointed to the rink. When we got there, I went in with Tenten and Hinata. I then asked the person behind the desk if anyone else is using the rink and she told me that there wasn't. I turned to Hinata and Tenten and said, "Want to join me?"

"Sure," they both said.

An hour later, Tenten, Hinata, and myself left so we could head back to our dorms. Before they went to bed, I said, "See you in the morning."

"You too," said Tenten.

When they left, I sat on my bed and I got ready to fall asleep when I heard a noise. I got up and looked around. Nothing was there. 'That's odd,' I thought, 'I thought that there was something there?'

**"No way,"** said Inner me, **"there are no such things as ghosts. I mean girl, come on. They are not real."**

'Yeah. You're right. As usual, so forget that I said that ok.'

**"Sure. I mean, we are the same person. Except that I'm more outgoing than you are."**

'Yeah. Wait. What do you mean by that? I am outgoing.'

**"That's true. But, you're so shy. Just like Hinata and quiet. Especially in front of hot guys."**

'Be quiet. Stupid Inner me.'

**"I HEARD THAT!"**

'Night.'

"You too."

In my dream, I was standing on a trapeze swinging with the beat of music when Miss Kurenai walked in. Her outfit was so beautiful. She had a red dress on that had pants underneath and she had a crown. While Mr. Asuma wore a white suit, it was so beautiful. Anyways, while in the air, I did some movements and I flipped. Ok, so, I wore a pink shirt with green pants and skirt. So, here I was actually performing with Miss Kurenai again. I enjoyed every minute until my alarm clock rang off.

'Ah,' I thought, 'it's seven o'clock. I've got to practice for the upcoming day. Which is in about thirteen days and so, I need to get ready. I got up and I did my normal routine, which of course, I obvious. So, after I did my routine, I went down to the café to grab something to eat. As I went down to eat, I ran into Tenten and Hinata. I turn to them and said, "hey, want to grab some breakfast together?"

"Sure," said Tenten, "Are you going to practice today?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"So am I," said quiet Hinata.

"That's so awesome," I said, "Let's go!"

So, the three of us went to the café and ate our meal, after that, we went to the gym and I saw Miss Kurenai do a routine. I was in awe about this. I look to Hinata and Tenten, and they were the same way. The way that she just flew through the sky, it was an art that I would never do if I don't pass. 'I will pass,' I thought as I looked in awe.

**"That's right,"** said Inner me, **"We will pass. It doesn't matter if we fall, we'll just try again. Time to practice!"**

'Yeah, that's right.'

After Miss Kurenai performed, she walked off and she turned to us. 'Yes,' I thought, 'she looked at me!' But, during my thoughts, she interrupted by saying, "Why are you kids here? Oh, wait, you're trying to enter the stage to becoming a star am I right?"  
"Yes," said Hinata, Tenten, and me.

"Well, give up."

'I cannot believe this,' I thought angrily, 'I'll show her that I can do this. I will be the next star.'

**"That's right,"** yelled Inner me, **"We'll show her."**

After Inner me said this, I ran toward the swings and began to do a maneuver with some music in the background. Why? I was angered by her talk so, I did something completely stupid and so, I grabbed the trapeze and I swung side to side. I looked down while doing so, which by the way, was stupid, and saw Tenten, Hinata, and Miss Kurenai look up at me with shocked faces. I of course, ignored them and continued on. The beat of the music was brought up, and the movements were faster. So, I jumped to the next trapeze and continued on doing stupid things. By the way, boss cam in and boy did I look like a bigger idiot. I looked at boss and he stared at me, meaning that it was time to come down.

When I landed on the floor, I ran to the boss and said, "I'm so sorry, I won't do this again."

"You better not," said boss, "If you do this again, you'll have to leave the stage."

"Yes sir. I won't do this again. I promise you. I just got mad."

"Keep your anger in check next time."

So, after all was said and done, he left along with Miss Kurenai. I turned to Hinata and Tenten and said, "Do you two hate me?"

They looked at each other and said, "No way. That was so cool."

"Thank you. I just get angered easily by things that are well…"

"It's cool," said Tenten, "I sometimes get the same way. Just don't let your anger distract you. Ok."

"Alright. Let's go ice-skating!"

"Yes," said Hinata and Tenten.

When we got to the skating-rink, we began to skate and of course, Tenten had a little trouble still but, hey, we helped each other out. Hinata on the other hand, is an excellent ice-skater. So, Hinata showed Tenten and me maneuvers that were so amazing that we both learned how to do that.

Over the next couple of days until auditions, we ice-skated and made up new maneuvers that could work with the stage.

This night was the last night of practice and after Hinata, Tenten, and my hours of practice, we waved each other goodbye and wished each other good luck.

I got into bed that night and I thought, 'I can't believe that tomorrow is the start of my career. That's if I pass.'

**"Girl,"** said Inner me, **"You'll pass. I just know that you can. Just believe in yourself and you'll do fine."**

"That's right," came another voice, "You can do well."

'What was that,' I thought scared out of my wits.

**"Who knows,"** said Inner me.

"You'll see me soon," said the voice, "that's if you make it. But, then again, you might not make. The stars tell me, that you, Sakura Haruno, will make it to the Kaleido stage."

'Oh my god,' I thought, 'the voice knew my name. Maybe it's a stalker. Oh no! I've got a stalker.'

**"I know," **said Inner me who was scared, **"I mean, that was freaky. Especially that whole future thing and also knowing our name. It's freaky. I hope that guy isn't a stalker."**

'I just said that.'

**"Oh. Well, maybe this guy is a pervert."**

'That's so weird.'

**"You'll never know."**

'True. But still, stop it with the whole thing with that guy. I just want to go to sleep.'

**"Alright. Good night."**

'Night.'

Tonight, my dream was so weird. Ok, so maybe not. Anyways, it starts out as my usual nice dream. The ones where I'm on the stage and I glade through the air, but tonight was different. Tonight, I dreamt about the stalker coming in to my room. I was so freaked out that I woke up to grab some ramen to eat. That always makes my nights better. Good old ramen from my homeland of course. 'I wonder if I should write to Ayame-chan,' I thought.

**"You should,"** said Inner me, **"That way, we can get more ramen for us. Oh, I know, maybe we could write to her about our experiences that would be so fun to write to her about."**

"Whose this Ayame," asked the voice.

'It's the stalker,' I thought with fear, 'he's going to kill me.'

"No I won't. There's no need to be scared of me."

"Now, now," came another voice, "Stop scaring the poor girl."

'Great,' I thought, 'another stalker.'

"We're not stalkers Sakura Haruno."

'Another stalker, oh joy to me. Why can't I be normal? Meaning that there's no stalkers around.'

"We're not stalkers."

'Yes you are.'

"No we're not. If we were stalkers, we would be…"

'It's lies. All lies. This is horrible. I wonder if people will believe me when I tell them that I have not one, but TWO stalkers.'

"We're not stalkers. If you must know, and you'll meet us soon. Very soon might I add?"

After they left, I thought, 'I'd rather NOT see those two again. They're just creepy.'

**"Yeah,"** said Inner me, **"I think that we should ask Hinata and Tenten if there are ghosts."**

'You're right. Let's just get some sleep.'

Outside of my room, the two stalkers were talking to each other and one of the stalkers called the other, "Sensei." So, that in return just freaked me out even more.

So, today's the big day and I'm really excited by this, might I add. Now, is the usual routine until breakfast where I met up with Hinata and Tenten, when I saw them, I said, "Hey."

Hinata and Tenten turned around and saw me wave and they said, "Hey, what's up?"

"Not much. Other then the fact that I've got stalkers in my room."

"Stalkers," asked Tenten, "There are no stalkers here. However, I hear that this place is haunted, which by the way is totally cool. Another reason why I came here."

"Is there any particular room that is haunted?"

"Well, from what I know by books, your room is the haunted one. Of course, you can't change rooms now. I mean, the rooms that we're in are for those that are trying out. If some of the people quit or get kicked out, the rooms open up for others. Not like there's any need though. Other then that, after you pass and what not, you'll get a different room."

"That's reassuring. I thought that we'll stuck in the same rooms forever."

"No way."

"That's so good. Let's get going to tryouts. Let's do our best!"

As we walked into the room, there were tons of people trying out and I looked up and on the stage was Miss Kurenai and Mr. Asuma. They both wore regular clothes and looked at the newbie's. I was one of those newbie's.

So, this is how it started, tons of other people went and were kicked out due to the fact that some of the routines were horrible by the way. I saw that Hinata and Tenten passed, which by the way, I'm totally happy for them. "Sakura Haruno," came the boss's voice. As he said this, I thought, 'All right then. Time to show my stuff.'

"You go girl," cheered Inner me.

I took a deep breath and walked up with my boom box. I then turned on an upbeat song and began to do some maneuvers to the beat. While doing this, I thought, 'Maybe I should take this up a notch.'

**"Yes,"** yelled Inner me, **"you go girl. Do your best."**

When I got to the middle, I began to start using some skating acrobatics that Hinata taught me on my roller-skates. I turned to Hinata while I was skating and I said, "thank you for teaching me."

"No problem," said Hinata.

"Yeah," said Tenten, "Just go for the goal."

'Ok,' I thought, 'I must reach for the strike.'

After all was said and done, I took out my katana and skated using some of my old tricks. Hey, a girl's got to practice. So, I ended my routine on the ground, beginning to get up, basic sword stance when on the ground, and the boss clapped. He then said, "Miss Haruno, welcome to Kaleido stage."

"Yes," I yelled as I jumped in the air, "Time to celebrate. Thank you so much boss-sama."

"Wait," said Miss Kurenai, "Not just yet. I want to see how you act on stage before anything else is done."

I stopped jumping and said, "I'll surpass you Miss Kurenai and you'll respect me after I do."

So, after I said that, I left the room and Hinata and Tenten followed me. Today, was the day that I began my new adventure in Kaleido stage.

Yondaime-kun: I hoped that you liked it. So, please review and don't flame. I also wish if there was a title that someone can recommend. For this one and my HinaNaru one. Until next chapter. Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Yondaime-kun: I thank purplerox's brother who came with the title, "The Next Star" and if anybody else has any ideas, then review. On with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto, Kaleido star, and any books used.

"Talk"

**"Inner Sakura" **

'Thoughts'

I walked out of the room with a proud look on my face and then turned to see Hinata and Tenten walk up. I turn to them and said, "Let's eat some ramen!"  
"What's ramen," asked Tenten.

"It's the greatest stuff. Oh, wait. Never mind then."

"Is it that store stuff?"

"NO! It's actual ramen form Tokyo, Japan. You see, my friend, Ayame, owns the shop along with her father. I met her when she served ramen at one of my first kendo tournaments. This was when I was younger. So, after I tried that first bite of ramen, I've been one of her favorite customers ever since. Unfortunately, however, I've got to heat this stuff up, but it's really good instead."

"Oh. Well, why don't we celebrate with Pizza and ramen?"

"Sure!"

Tenten, Hinata, and I went up to my room to eat ramen and pizza, which Tenten ordered, if you must know. Anyways, so, we began to talk about our lives before hand and I learned that her father home schooled Hinata and she has on older cousin by a year whose name is Neji. Hinata came because Neji might be coming to work on the stage. Tenten on the other hand, went to public school and she was on the sports teams. But, since the teams all travel throughout the states, she began to lose interest. I on the other hand, told the two about my life in Japan and told them about my kendo training. Tenten found it exciting while Hinata was surprised that I actually learned that, but in the end, they both wanted me to train them and I was totally ok with it.

When they left, I sat on my bed thinking, 'Boy, I can't wait until my first performance.'

**"I know,"** said Inner me, **"it'll be so fun!"**

"Yes," came the voice, "It'll be a great experience."

'It's the stalker,' I thought.

"I'm not a stalker. My name's Hatake Kakashi and I'll be your new sensei. That's if you can handle my training."

'No. This is NOT real. I'm not and I repeat, NOT talking to a ghost.'

"Um, I can hear you just fine. Anyways, only you can see me and have course my sensei. You, Haruno Sakura, have potential to become the next Kaleido star. With my help, and my sensei's you'll be the best."

'No. I can't.'

"You've got no option Sakura-chan. None at all. You were chosen."

'Yeah, well, I won't be here anymore so HA!'

"What do you mean?"  
'What I mean, is that, this is all a dream and I won't have to see you at all. Of course, you are a stalker and a ghost. OH MY GOD! There's a ghost in my room. This is so freaky. Ok, breath in and out. Tomorrow, I'll be leaving and see no more ghosts. Yes, and then, I'll live a normal life. Yes, it's a perfect plan.'

"Ok. Anyways, I'll start training you tomorrow and…"

'Time to pack up my stuff, I wonder if I can room with Hinata tonight and then move to my new room tomorrow. Yeah, I'll do that.'

I began to start packing until the other stalker, I mean, voice came in and the first ghost said, "Sensei, I'm trying to make this girl see some sense but she won't listen to me."

"I see," said the other stalker, I mean, voice then said, "Kakashi, did you try to tell Sakura that we'll train her and…"

"Yes. I tried but she won't listen to me."

"Alright. We'll try to get some sense into her."

The other stalker, I mean, voice turned to me and said, "You must listen to us."

'No,' I thought, 'I'm not listening to you.'

"Yes. This is important for your career, oh, right, my name is Yondaime. Kakashi and I were two of the greatest stars in our time until we died."

**"That's so sad,"** said Inner me.

'Weird,' I thought.

Oh right, I forgot about what they looked like. Anyways, this Kakashi guy had an old ninja outfit on and so did this Yondaime weirdo. Basically, they wore sweatpants and a fishing jacket. Well, Kakashi did, while Yondaime wore a white coat with a flame on the back with words that I don't know. It was weird. 'Oh, maybe this is a ninja camp,' I thought.

"Now you're interested," said Kakashi, "Well, we were ninjas but, we died in a great battle. Actually, we were both ninjas, but this was a stage now. It's sad, but nothing that we can do. In here, we also do performances as well. Well, when my sensei died, this place became for the stage only. The Sandaime is also a ninja, but he gave up his ways to start the stage."

'Oh. So, you want me to train to be ninja?'

"No. No. No. Sensei and I are here to help you with some of the maneuvers that only we know. This is basically, a style that ninjas used to use, but it longed died out. Of course, there are a few people who are still ninjas. Basically, you take up the performance aspect of the stage or you can become a ninja for the stage. Your chose really."

'Can I do both?'

"Yes. You can. Kurenai, for example, she's a ninja and a performer."

'That's so cool. Wait, I'm only here to make my dream come true.'

"I've heard you say that you wanted to surpass Kurenai, am I right?"

'You are a stalker!'

"No I'm not. I'm your sensei. So, you better respect me."

'Why me?'

"Why not you?"  
'I don't want to really. I mean you, teach me.'

"Too bad."

The most freakish thing happened. The white cloak guy left and the other guy appeared solid. When I looked at Kakashi closer, I saw that all of his face was covered except for one eye. I then said, "How can you see with one eye?"  
"I learned how to and we can talk telepathically. Of, course, that's when I'm invisible. Now, let's start your training," he said.

"Fine. But wait. In what?"

"Everything."

That's what I really wanted to hear. So, now, I'm being dragged down the stairs to the gym to train with Kakashi when I bumped into Hinata and Tenten. Tenten saw me and said, "Hey Sakura."

"Hey Tenten," I said, "What's up?"

"Not much. So was I right about the ghosts?"

"Yeah, there were two. One is actually here," I turned to see that Kakashi invisible, "Um. Yeah, it was here before, but it left."

"That's cool. Anyways, I asked boss if we could move into our new rooms and he told me that we could. He also told me that we'll get to share the same room or we can get separate ones. I'm thinking that separate would be a good idea but, we can have our rooms close to each other. Wouldn't that be cool?"

"Yeah, that'll be awesome."

"We'll see you at lunch then Sakura," said Hinata.

"I'll see you guys then."

After Hinata and Tenten left, Kakashi turned himself visible again and dragged me back to the gym. 'This is so embarrassing,' I thought.

'I know,' thought Kakashi back to me.

'How are you reading my thoughts again?'

'Telepathy. By the way, for you it's embarrassing, but for me, it's worse. Oh, and by the way, call me Kakashi-sensei and not just plain Kakashi. Since, I am of course, your new sensei.'

'Fine. Kakashi-sensei.'

'That's better.'

We finally made it to the gym even though I really don't want to be there and I had to explain to Kakashi-sensei that I would get kicked out if I came here alone again and he told me in return that Yondaime-sensei, what Kakashi-sensei wants me to call the blonde guy, went to talk to boss-sama and reassured me that it'll be ok. I on the other hand didn't believe him. He then said, "Let's start Sakura on your ninja skills. First off, is that you must have Charka. This is basically, your spiritual energy. Now, I'll do a quick test on you then, I'll see what your performance abilities are and if, we have time, I'll teach you some new maneuvers. Ok."

"Ok," I said. After I said this I thought, 'This is so weird.'

"Yes it is and by the way, I still read your thoughts if you forgot about that," said an amused Kakashi. I really don't know how this can amuse that guy. Heck, even I don't find this amusing. But then again, this is me we're talking about. This is not going to be fun.

So, I brought my stereo out and began to play one of my favorite songs and I began to perform on the platform. I looked down and saw that Kakashi-sensei was impressed and then he told me that he'll teach me some more techniques. He then focused some blue stuff then placed it on me. Kakashi-sensei then told me that I have a good chance to start being a ninja. 'This is so cool,' I thought when I found out. I then heard, "Yes, I'm happy that you find this to be enjoyable," said sensei, "But now is not the time to be enjoying yourself. I'm so happy that you agreed for me to be your trainer." In a flash, after he said that, Kakashi-sensei came and squeezed me to death. I was totally blue in the face.

During the hug, I heard the door open and Yondaime-sensei came in. 'Why now,' I thought.

"Hey you guys," said Yondaime, "OH and I came now because I felt like it. Silly Sakura-chan, you forgot that we can here your thoughts."

"Yeah," I said, "so, what's going on?"

"Well, Sandaime told me that, well, he freaked out when he saw me. Oops. My bad."

"And?"  
"Oh, right, well, he said that you can be in here with us and that soon, there will be once again ninjas."

"Ok and?"  
"And he said that he'll begin getting teams soon. Of course, we'll need to recruit more, but other than that, we'll be fine. He also stated that you'd be performing sometime next week. So, let's just prepare for that and then when more people come for the ninja training, then, we might hold off performances. But, we won't because the people here like to perform. Alrighty then, Kakashi, did you start by showing Sakura-chan your favorite maneuver yet?"

"No," said Kakashi-sensei, "I just examined her skills so far. Other than that, I've worked on nothing."

"Show her then."

"Alrighty then."

After this was said, I saw Kakashi-sensei get on the platform and his movements were so amazing. It was some of the movements in my dream. Ok. So not really, but it was so beautiful. He was in the air and there were some flips and some other things that he did. 'Wow,' I thought, 'I wonder if Kurenai can do that?'

"No," said Kakashi-sensei as he came down from the platform, "She cannot do that. That maneuver is something only I know with my sensei. What I just showed you was the solo act. But when sensei and I do the routine together, it's even better. In this maneuver, there are three parts. Two are the male parts and one is the female part. The female part is different and none of the women that I know know this technique. So, when our time to arise does come, you'll perform with us. Of course, you will be a part of this because you have no option. Deal?"  
"No," I said, "Not really. But, I have no choice in this do I?"

"None whatsoever."

"When do I start the training?"

They looked at me after I said this and they said, "Now."

A few hours passed and my training ended, which by the way, I was thankful for, I went to the cafeteria to meet up with Hinata and Tenten. Of course, Kakashi-sensei and Yondaime-sensei followed me. I then saw Hinata and Tenten and waved for me to go over there. I, of course, did and Kakashi-sensei and Yondaime-sensei followed me and I said, "Hey you guys."

Tenten then looked over and saw me and she said, "Hey Sakura, wanna grab some pizza?"

"Sure!"

As Tenten, Hinata, Kakashi-sensei, Yondaime-sensei, and I walked, Tenten then said, "Still having ghost problems?"

I turned to Kakashi-sensei and Yondaime-sensei who were invisible and said, "Nah. It's fine."

"You sure," asked Hinata.

"Yep. It's fine. Besides, we might be getting new rooms."

"That's good," said Tenten, "I'm glad that we are getting new rooms soon."

"I know. Anyways, let's get that pizza."

When we got to the pizza place, I saw Kenji helping out a few people and I waved at him. He of course, didn't notice my wave. How sad? I then thought, 'I wonder who the new people will be?'

"Probably people who can perform and can learn jutsus," said Kakashi-sensei.

'I forgot about that whole mind thing.'

"You said that a lot by the way. Don't worry, you'll do just fine."

'You're so nice and appreciative of my feelings.'

"Be glad that you have us. Meaning, my sensei and me."

'I am. By the way, can you help train Hinata and Tenten?'

"Nope. Only you. You should know that by now. Besides, they probably won't need this as much as you do."

'True. Well, here comes Kenji.'

"Who's this Kenji guy?"

'One of the first people that I met here.'

Kakashi-sensei finally shut up and I said hi to Kenji and he in return said hi to me. I then introduced him to Hinata and Tenten. He then introduced himself to the both of them and they'd in return. So, for the next hour, we sat and talked until I said, "Time for ice-skating."

"Alright," said Tenten, "Nice meeting you Kenji, we must go."

After we said our goodbyes, Tenten, Hinata, Kakashi-sensei, Yondaime-sensei, and I headed off to the ice rink. When we got there, Hinata grabbed a pair of skates for her and Tenten while I grabbed a pair out of my bag and threw them on. Kakashi-sensei and Yondaime-sensei just stood there while I looked at them and shook my head. 'Why don't you two just turn yourselves visible and grab a pair of skates and join us.'

"No," said Yondaime-sensei, "We can't just impose on your time…"

'You've just did that for the past day, might I add and besides, it feels odd to just be thinking all the time. I wonder when Inner me will come out? I hope not right now.'

"We'll wait."

'Whatever you say.'

After we went ice-skating, it was time for us to head back and grab dinner. I turned to Hinata and Tenten and said, "Want to join me for something to eat?"  
"No thanks," said Tenten, "We've got to get our beauty sleep and besides, I'm going to have the meal here because, it's lobster night."

"Ah. You Hinata?"

"Well," said Hinata, "I'm going with Tenten because, they're also having pasta tonight as well."

"Oh, well, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

When Hinata and Tenten left, I turned to Kakashi-sensei and Yondaime-sensei and said, "Did you want to learn to ice-skate some time?"

"Maybe," said Yondaime-sensei as he and Kakashi-sensei appeared visible, "We'll see."

"Hey, why don't I help you guys out and that way, I won't have to be thinking and I can see you guys along with the others. Also, your clothing needs to change. SOOOOOOOOO, IT'S SHOPPING TIME!"

Yondaime-kun: hoped you like the chapter. Please review and don't flame. Constructive criticism is fine. I also need a title for my NaruHina story. Until next chapter. Ja Ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Yondaime-kun: hey, sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've got the outside life plus playing RPG on the Internet. So, sorry. Anyways, I would like a few more reviews for my other stories and please don't flame. Anyways, here's chapter four of The Next Star.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto or Kaleido Star.

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

**"Inner Sakura"**

Yondaime-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and I left my dorm to go shopping. Well, it was more like me dragging them. Anyways, as I was going down the stairs, I ran into Kurenai and I said, "I'm so sorry."

Kurenai looked at me and said, "Fine, don't do it again. Anyways, keep away from Hinata and who are the two people behind you?"

I turned to Yondaime-sensei and Kakashi-sensei and said, "Um. They're my new senseis and I train…"

"Just shut up."

After Kurenai said that I felt so mad that I ran up and was about to punch her when I felt a pair of arms around my stomach. I turned around and saw that Kakashi-sensei was holding me back and he said, "Calm down Sakura."

I looked at Kakashi and said, "Please can I punch her?"

"No you can't."

I looked back and saw Yondaime-sensei walk up to Kurenai and he said, "You do not insult my student. You hear me."

Kurenai looked at Yondaime-sensei and said, "Fine. I'll not insult your student, but you do not let that thing near Hinata."

"I'm not a thing," I yelled as I began again to struggle to get out of Kakashi-sensei's arms.

"Let's just go," said Kakashi-sensei.

Yondaime-sensei looked back at Kakashi-sensei and I and he said, "Oh yeah. The thing that we were going to do."

He then turned back to Kurenai and said, "IF I see you near my student again AND you insult her, I will do something bad. You'll never know when it hit you."

I then felt Kakashi-sensei tug on my arm and I began to get dragged out of the Kaleido stage apartments and out into the city. When we got out of the complex, I saw that there was a bus stop. I then turned to Kakashi-sensei and Yondaime-sensei and I said, "Let's go catch a bus while we're here. Ok?"

"Fine," they mumbled to each other.

"Yay!"

As we were waiting for the bus, I said, "Hey why don't we do something fun?"

Yondaime-sensei and Kakashi-sensei looked at me and Yondaime-sensei said, "How about, no."

"Why not?"

"Because the bus is here."

I turned and saw that he was right. The bus was there. So, we hopped on and we sat near the back. As we were walking to our seats, I saw Kenji there as well. I then yelled out, "Hey Kenji. Mind if we sit next to you?"

Kenji then turned to me and said, "Yeah sure. By the way, who are your friends Sakura?"

I then turned to Kakashi-sensei and Yondaime-sensei and I said, "Oh these two. Well, the blonde guy is Yondaime and Kakashi. They are my senseis and yeah."

"That's cool," he said, "Anyways, where are you off to Sakura?"

"Shopping."

"Sounds fun."

I then nodded and then saw that the bus stopped and I then saw Kenji stand up. He turned to me and said, "Well, I'll see you later then. Oh, I forgot to ask, did you make it to the stage?"

"Yeah," I said, "I did. Anyways, I'll see you later."

Kenji nodded and he left the bus leaving Kakashi, Yondaime, and myself on the bus. I sighed and said, "Well, Maybe this won't be so bad after all you guys. Still though, oh yeah, we still have to go SHOPPING!! I'm so excited about this, aren't you?"

Kakashi and Yondaime sighed as I was happily waiting to get to the shopping center. Oh wait, I forgot to add the sensei part. Okay, so, Kakashi-sensei and Yondaime-sensei looked really bored. I could just tell by their faces. Anyways, I was looking around and outside, I saw Tenten running, I thought, 'What the hell is she doing?'

'Laps,' said a voice, I looked over and saw that Yondaime-sensei and Kakashi-sensei grinned at me. I then sighed and said, 'I forgot about the whole mind thingy."

I then waved at Tenten as she was running by, but I could tell that she must've been embarrassed. I then saw that there was a guy with green spandex running behind her. I then said, "Oh wow. I really feel bad for her. Poor Tenten, I've thought that I had it bad, but she has it worse."

Kakashi-sensei then asked, "What are you talking about Sakura-chan?"

I then pointed at the two running and he then said, "Dear god, don't let him find me. Argh! He's so annoying."

"You know him," I asked.

Kakashi-sensei nodded and he said, "Yeah, I do, he is the most annoying person in the world."

I nodded and went back to looking out the window, Yondaime-sensei tapped my shoulder and I turned to him asking, "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Well," said Yondaime-sensei, "We can get some of you training done here as well. Won't that be cool? Oh, and also, we'll be at our stop soon."

I then saw that he was pointing to where the bus was closing in on the mall. Of course, my eyes glowed in happiness and once the bus stopped, I squealed in joy and I grabbed my two sensei's dragging them out. Of course, from what I could tell, they were not happy whatsoever. I shrugged and continued to drag them. I was still happy as I entered the mall and I let them go. I then let them go and looked around seeing all the stores that were there. I drooled at the sight and Kakashi-sensei dragged me to the first store followed by Yondaime-sensei and I could tell that they did not like this whatsoever. But, that's just me. As I was being dragged, I saw Hinata sitting with Kurenai at the food court, I then waved over at Hinata and yelled, "Oi, Hinata, wanna come shopping with us?"

However, what I saw was that Hinata lip-synced a no to me and I felt disappointed. I then turned to Yondaime-sensei and asked, "Um. Ano, do you know why Hinata is acting this way?"

Yondaime-sensei turned to me and said, "It's because the ninja teams are beginning to form. You see, if ninjas were still here today, it would still be the same. So, the reason on why Hinata is ignoring you is because Kurenai is her sensei just like we are your sensei. Also, that person who was running with Tenten is Maito Gai and he is Tenten's sensei. Which by the way, I feel really bad for her, but that's just me."

"Oh," I said, "So that is the reason why Hinata and Tenten are ignoring me?"

"That's right, you see, Hinata automatically is a ninja, because she comes from a family of ninjas. A very famous clan let me tell you. Next, is Tenten, you see, right now, she is discovering the ways of being a ninja. This art of life style and martial arts has been gone for a long time, but now, it is coming into play again. The same for you, you're going to have to work very hard to become a ninja."

I nodded my head understanding them. When I actually didn't know what they were talking about, and I was the stopped as I saw that Kakashi-sensei was pointing to the first stop in our adventures in the mall. Now hey, that sounded really cool. So, I was walking with them into the store. I looked around and saw that this blonde dude with whiskers was checking me out. So I then thought, 'Okay, now why is this guy checking me out? I mean, sure he is pretty cute, but it's getting freaky already.'

I then turned around and saw that Kakashi-sensei and Yondaime-sensei just ditched me. Those jerks will pay. Oh yes they will. Anyways, I saw the blonde come up to me in my ear, like literally, in my ear screamed, "Hi there, how are you doing there. Would you like some help here? Oh my name is Uzumaki Naruto at your service and I think that you are really pretty. What's your name? Oh wait, let me guess, is it Midori? Or is it, oh, your name must be Sakura-chan. I could tell by your hair. Anyways Sakura-chan, how would you like to go out with me, or better yet, since I do work here, I could tell you about the greatest shopping tips and the best stores to shop at, and did I mention that you are extremely pretty. Would you be my girlfriend?"

I had to push the guy, Naruto away and I said, "Okay, first off, you're right about my name, second off, I won't be your girlfriend and next, please NEVER yell in my ear."

There was silence until Naruto said, "Oh, you're feisty. I like you."

I sighed knowing that this won't stop. So, I had to ignore Naruto and I continued to shop in the store picking out clothes. All of the sudden, I turned and saw Kakashi-sensei and Yondaime-sensei finally coming back. As I looked closely, I saw that Kakashi-sensei had a small orange book on his hand. I then heard Naruto yell, again, "Oh my god! That book is so NASTY. Trust me Sakura-chan, I know about that book if it hit me straight in the eye. You see, my guardian, Ero-sennin, he writes that stuff. It's really nasty. You see, this one time, I got dragged to a sauna with him and all he did was peek at the girls. It was really nasty. Those books are nasty as well. Trust me on this. It's EWWWWWWWW."

I turned to Naruto, sighing again and I smacked him right upside the head saying, "Shut up Naruto. You're so annoying."

He then threw himself on me, hugging me and yelled in my ear, again, "Sakura-chan, you are the greatest person in the world. BE MY GIRLFRIND."

I then had to hit him, again, and yelled, "Why don't you shut up?"

Naruto's eyes sparkled and he jumped on me again. I sighed and I just let him hug me to death. So, as I was still standing there, Yondaime-sensei said, "Sakura-chan, who is your new friend?"

I couldn't really say anything and I heard Naruto's voice yell, again, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto at your service."

I had to cringe because of Naruto's loud voice. I then saw Kakashi-sensei look up from his "book" and he said, "Naruto, how would you like to be famous?"

I just stared at Kakashi-sensei thinking, 'You're kidding me right?'

'No,' said Yondaime-sensei through the stupid telepathic bond, 'He's not. This kid has potential. I can sense it.'

I just sighed in aggravation and I finally saw that that Naruto let go of me and he asked, "So, where is this thing?"

I saw Kakashi-sensei look at me tilting his head to the side a little and he said, "To the Kaleido Stage. That's where?"

I was about to sigh in relief when I heard Naruto scream, "YES, I would LOVE to go. Now I can quit this job and I get good pay. Plus Sakura-chan will be there as well. YAY!"

However, I screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO."

One of the owners was about to kick us out when I had to tell her that we would stop and just shop for the clothes that we needed.

So, after about twenty stores, we finally got what we needed and more. Hence the needed is the clothes for Kakashi-sensei and Yondaime-sensei and the more, is Naruto. Now, the problem is, is how am I of all people going to explain this. I hope that Kakashi-sensei and Yondaime-sensei have a good idea of what is going on. I sighed as we finally got back and I saw that Tenten was coming up to me with Hinata behind her looking very frightened. I then said, "Hey Tenten, how was training today?"

Tenten then came up to me and said, "It was okay, and my sensei is so weird. He started yelling stuff about 'Youth' and stuff like that. It got on my nerves."

I nodded and Hinata then said, "My training went okay as well. Kurenai-sensei is pretty nice. She's strict but I was able to go to the mall today. I saw you their Sakura and why were you there?"

"Oh," I said, "Well, I had to get some clothes for my new senseis and in return, I found a loud annoying blonde, who was invited to come here and don't worry, they know who you are, except for the idiot who is behind me. By the time we ended shopping, we gained one new thing."

"Ah, so, who is he," asked Tenten.

"Oh, right, Tenten, Hinata, this is Uzumaki Naruto, the loud annoying blonde. Behind me, the other blonde is Yondaime-sensei and the guy with the book is Hatake Kakashi-sensei. If you ask, yes, they are unfortunately, my senseis. Oh yeah right. You see, the reason on why we're being separated is because we're going to become ninjas."

Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto had a surprised look on their faces and I just nodded. I then heard Kakashi-sensei say, "Sakura-chan is right about what we've told you so far. It is true. However, Kaleido Stage is still a stage, but now after many years, it is now becoming a place for where the ninja arts are studied. This art has been lost for many years and now, it is finally returning. Of course, Sandaime already knows about this and he has agreed that the arts should become alive again. He also knows that soon, things will happen and we need to be prepared for it. That is the reason on why you've been spilt up and the fact that we've got a new student here with us. Naruto will be training with myself and Yondaime-sensei shall be seeing if Naruto and Sakura-chan here could share the same apartment."

Tenten then said, "So, we're going to become ninjas instead?"

"No, you've got three options, you can take up the stage, become a ninja, or do both. Sakura-chan here is going to do the third option."

Before Kakashi could say anything else, Naruto yelled out, "Who here likes Ramen?"

I raised my hand and Naruto ran up to me in a yellow blur and he choked me to death, again, by his death grip hug. I of course, had to smack him upside the head again, and I said, "Don't do that again. Get it?"

Naruto nodded and before I could hurt Naruto anymore, Yondaime-sensei came up with a huge grin on his face and motioned for Kakashi-sensei to hold me before I could do anything else and he said, "Naruto, you can stay here at the stage, but you can't perform yet. However, you can room with Kakashi, myself, and Sakura-chan."

Naruto then ran up to me and choked me to death again, with his huge and I sighed motioning for to get off. I began to pale and yelled, "NOOOOOOOOO."

Yondaime-kun: I hope that you like the fourth chapter and I apologize about not updating soon. Doing other things in my spare time. Until next chapter. Oh, and if you could, please review as well. Constructive Criticism is good. Ja ne.


End file.
